Shadow Insurgencies Recruitment Center
"We do not fear the Unknown, for it is almost similar to us." Hello, and welcome to the S.I.R.C, we are currently recruiting personel to our Organization we recruit many types of people, whether they are criminals or certain types of anomalies we capture and rescue Unknown beings also known as Anomalies to enter, you must file a report on your data. For example. Full Name Age Sex Expertise/where you're good at. Details Requirements: 1. if you have a weak heart you cannot join us. 2. If you do not want to be harmed do not join us. 3. you must have a normal body build, and normal health. 4. We take things a bit serious. 5. You must have Military Experience 6. respect the unknown things. If you are planning to join you may pick any division you like, all have different entrance exams. The 42th Scout Division aka DareDevils we are the 42th Scout Division, our objectives are focused primarily on Scouting out any Anomaly we detect or find. Officer in charge: Gray Amadeus Noise Requirements to enter - you must be fast, slow people will be left behind. - you must not be afraid to head to the frontline dangers - you must be good at playing games (optional) - you must know stealth, we cannot help you if you are caught. - you must know when or how to act on your own - respect potatoes. (Optional) Members: none at the moment. Research Division aka Oracle we are the Iris Research Division, we primarily focus on researching every anomaly the other Divisions have captured. Officer in Charge: Amber Novaspark Requirements - you must be intelligent. - researching is dangerous, so you must be prepared. - do not hog all the research, you may ask others for help. -you may do anything you want with the test subject. (Optional) - feel free to use the equipment, but do not use it for your personal duties. - you may bring family members, but do not let them mess with the subjects. (Optional) - respect Viktor. - we must never abuse the subject we test, always be friendly. Members: None at the Moment Naval Assault Division aka Booty Pirates we focus on the sea, our objective is to capture or attack any hostiles in the ocean. Officer in Charge: Captain F. Redfox Requirements - you must know how to swim. - you must be resistant to dangerous climates such as storms. - it is okay to get drunk. (Optional) - you must know the basics of Naval Coordinates. - you may speak as a pirate. (Optional) Members: none at the moment Assault Force Division aka Reaper's Scythe we are the Assault force. We primarily focus on direct battles,stealing anomalies,containing anomalies and protecting them. Officer in Charge: Jack Theusus Requirements - you must be prepared to die. - you must be brave, cowards are not allowed. - on break time you may have fun. (optional) - you must follow orders, do not act on your own. - we are a team. You must not fight alone Members none at the moment 1st Special Forces aka God's Timepiece This is the 1st Special Forces, but you probably know us as God's Timepiece. Our Special Forces Unit was named due to the unique powers we have, able to change the tides of war in a second. Some say we can manipulate time itself... We act fast, get the upper-hand on our foes, and fell them in one swoop. Officer in Charge: Tyler Behr Second-In-Command: Mangle Fox Requirements for Entry: -Must show us proof you can act fast and possibly manipulate time -Must be stealthy yet fast -Must know how to take out targets without making noise, how to hide the bodies, and how to kill them using unconventional means -Must prove your worth with scissors -Must go through basic training if considered -Must have great team strategies that can benefit the entire squadron -Must must MUST carry a blanket at all times; you need to be prepared for Scissorman attacks Members: NONE! SIGN UP FOR A POSITION IN GOD'S TIMEPIECE TODAY! KEEP US TICKING ONWARD! Category:RP Documents